


international kissing day

by padaheck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Sam Winchester, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, International Kissing Day, Kissing, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaheck/pseuds/padaheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you live in the bunker with sam and dean. you and sam are a thing, and he won’t stop kissing you on international kissing day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	international kissing day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting on this site and i'm so damn nervous idk, this was originally posted on tumblr but i thought instead of nose diving into the deep end i'd just dip my toes into the water. hope you enjoy!

You wake up to the shower next to your room being turned on. You groan your discontent but drag yourself away from the clean sheets, craving a cup of the strongest coffee available. Dean is starting his morning with a beer in the kitchen which was odd; he usually slept in when they weren’t working a case.

“Mornin’ Y/N, what’s for breakfast?” he asks before taking a swig. You start the process of brewing the coffee while you answer, “I don’t know, it’s Wednesday. Sam’s turn.” As you speak, the shower turned off. Speak of the devil, you think.

You’re just about to take your first sip of coffee when you feel strong arms wrap around your waist. You smile against the brim of the mug as Sam nuzzles into your hair. You hear Dean scoff in the background. You slowly place the coffee on the counter and face Sam. Your eyes move to meet his green, tired ones and he flashes you a grin. He places a short but sweet kiss on your lips and you breathe a sigh of utter content.

“Happy International Kissing Day,” he says as he pulls away. You raise an eyebrow as you reach around for your cup of joe.

“That’s not a thing,” you retort. He steals the canary yellow mug from your grasp and chugs at least half of it. You protest, reaching for it but he holds it up. Throwing him your bitch face, you reach again but he only lifts it higher the harder you try to get it.

He laughs at your minuteness as you huff, crossing your arms with a playful frown. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal,” he proposes. You say nothing which he takes as an invitation to continue speaking. “I’ll give you your crappy coffee back, if, you give me a kiss.”

You roll your eyes but reach up to him, and wrap one arm around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips meet yours gently. Dean retches in the background and in response, you raise your middle finger on the hand on the back of Sam’s neck. Feeling this, Sam laughs into the kiss. “Get a room!” Dean yells playfully.

Your stomach growls, so you pull away. “Breakfast?” you ask Sam. He hands you back your coffee and roots around in the cupboards and fridge. You take a seat beside Dean, who is reading some article on the laptop at the dining table.

“Can’t you take a break?” You ask him, trying to catch a glimpse of the words on the screen. Blushing, Dean turns the laptop away from you, mumbling something about it not being a case.

Pulling his head out of the fridge, Sam half turns to you and Dean. “How does bacon sandwiches sound?” he asks, but you know the question is more so directed at Dean than you. He groans his approval but doesn’t tear his eyes from whatever he’s reading. You roll your eyes, you live with a pair of horny idiots.

You find yourself snuggled up in the library stuck in a book about exorcism rites around the world by noon. Even though you weren’t fond of the hunter life, you had to admit a lot of the stuff they knew was fascinating, even if you didn’t believe in a lot of it. That said, you didn’t believe in monsters last year. The Winchesters had a way of surprising you. You hear the brothers talking about their angel friend who you felt at this point was just making excuses to not meet you.

You turn onto the next page when you hear the floorboards creaking. You smirk to yourself. If you anywhere else in the world you might jump up in fear, but not here. The bunker is the safest place in the world according to a proud Dean.

All of a sudden, the book is out of your hands and Sam is peppering kisses all over your face. You giggle and try to shield your face but he captures both of your hands in one of his. You can’t contain your laughter as he relentlessly plants kisses on your face and neck, his scruff tickling you. He finally finds your lips, smiling against them. You ignore Dean’s complaints as he passes through the library, and focus all your attention on Sam.

You pull back for a second, whispering, “happy International Kissing Day,” before going straight back to the kiss.


End file.
